This invention relates generally to foot stools. More specifically, it relates to therapeutic devices.
It is well known that many patients who are bed-ridden for a long time, find it difficult later to again resume doing physical activities of even a most simple type, such as just getting in and out of bed, so that they must gradually retrain their muscles again to work.